pcv_pokecuentosvidasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Bulbasaur98
Aqui los tienes, tus dragones Entrenalos y todo el cuento =D !! Futimajurimuchi, el mejor Pokémon 03:21 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Pokemons Ya los tienes al nivel 10 (pero a Meroetta solo en forma alternativa cuando tenga Cancion Antigua puede cambiar)JA 14:20 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Todo correcto equipados con la tabla pradal y al nivel 10, cuidalos ;D Futimajurimuchi, el mejor Pokémon 14:24 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Bien Toma Archivo:Heracross NB.png y Archivo:Bachuru NB.png Gracias por participar x3 Premio consuelo Archivo:Slowpoke_NB.pngNivel 5 con una Piedra eterna clavada en la cabeza para que nunca la puedas sacar BUAJAJAJAJA literalmente la sacas se muere esta inscrustada en su cerebro Cuanto mas recuerdo de mi vida mas en la oscuridad me quiero hundir 23:53 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Bikutini_NB.pngNivel 1 y sin ataques BUAJAJAJJAJ V_Ó Oye Tus pokes suben de nivel cada 5 ediciones asi que deberian estar al ..... no se JA 20:41 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok, pero dadme el Vulpiz >O< Futimajurimuchi, el mejor Pokémon 02:35 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Claro, puedes tenerlos, ya te dije si xD Futimajurimuchi, el mejor Pokémon 04:02 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Shaymin Archivo:HuevoDP.png Aca estan a 100 ediciones mas, y eclosiona ;D I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 20:34 21 oct 2010 (UTC) Centro de Adopciones :Luna Nueva -Un nuevo amigo! Buenos días , aqui le traigo a su Combusken diviertanse aqui los datos: Archivo:Combusken_NB.png Nombre:Combusken quieres ponle uno tu Tipo:Fuego Nivel:31 60 ediciones evoluciona 12 ediciones 1 nivel (por que 60/5 = 12 y le faltan 5 niveles para evolucionar) Comportamiento y perzonalidad:Alegre , convencido y amable Ataques:Patada ignea,Doble patada,corpulencia PS:100 Que se diviertan [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 17:44 22 oct 2010 (UTC) :D respuestas #Congratulatios ! obtienes a tus pokes Normales #Lo haremos como en las wikias de Zeth I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 20:31 24 oct 2010 (UTC) + o - si, pero, el nivel, ataques, tipo y estadisticas cuentan :) I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 20:49 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Soy nueva y me gustaria ser amig@ tuya, puedo? Respondeme eh Zaizen 16:43 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Bulbasaur ok, veo que es verdad, asi que toma a tu bulbasaur :D (No podre estar disponible hasta el luner, castigo, te veo la siguiente semana) I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 18:15 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Tu huevo The Amazing Race: 1° Temporada/Episodio 1 Fuiste el primer en lelgar tu recompenza esta ahi leelo xD Y ahi veras que te regale un huevo tambien dice su dia de Eclosion xD [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?']] Claro Claro toma Archivo:Piedra fuego.png Ok le damos su vuelto xDDD, Ya peude utilizar la piedra gracias por comprar en la Tienda de Giovi xD Pokemon Bien perfecto tienes a dos de los pokemon de mi zona de captura Archivo:Rhyperior_NB.pngNv 34 Archivo:Aerodactyl_NB.pngNv 34 Yo soy como una sombra,voy junto a ti todo el tiempo pero pocas veces me haces caso 23:36 28 oct 2010 (UTC) No puede ser! Te olvidaste de mi en tu lista de amigooos! Ponme un banette plis y de nombre BGS Figma [[User:Munchlax-code|'Bℓα¢к★Gσℓ∂ Sαω']][[User talk:Munchlax-code|'ブラック★ゴールドソ']] 20:40 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Germen podrido y mugroso Quiero aparecer en MVI te di un puesto en mi novela asi que si me dejas un puesto estamos a mano aunque sea aparecer como un lider de gym lo que SEA pero quiero aparecer :3 [[User:El glaceon macho|'єℓ ƒυтα¢нιмαяυ υ¢нιнα']] [[User talk :El glaceon macho|'мє ∂ι¢єѕ αℓgσ?']] 22:25 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Vale xD aprovecho para dejar otro podrias ponerme 2 plantillas de equipo la del gym y la normal la normal tiene a 2 charmeleon un dratini un kibago un monozu y un gible niveles charmeleon1: 30 charmeleon2: 25 dratini: 23 kibago:23 monozu: 23 gible: 23 y la del gym Dratini Kibago y bagon Niveles Dratini: 29 Kibago: 27 Bagon: 25 me ayudas a eso ewe? eres admin [[User:El glaceon macho|'єℓ ƒυтα¢нιмαяυ υ¢нιнα']] [[User talk :El glaceon macho|'мє ∂ι¢єѕ αℓgσ?']] 22:52 30 oct 2010 Una cosa Como subo de nivel a mis pokes, y como gano medallas??? alguien averigua quien soy 21:42 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Soy luisinal te queria decir que de inicial quiero un ralts poque son fuertes y otra cosa serias mi amigo EsTOy lOqUiTo lOcO 04:46 1 nov 2010 (UTC) german-kun aqui estan los jutsus que me pediste n.n elemento fuego: bala de fuego (katon: endan) elemento fuego: incendio mortal (katon: zukokku) elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego (katon: gokkakyu) elemento fuego: llamas de fenix (katon: hosenka) elemento fuego: dragón de fuego infernal (katon:ryukka jigoku) elemento fuego: muerte en llamas (katon: shikaji¡) elemento tierra: gran terremoto (doton: okishin no jutsu) si quieres puedes poner esos, si quieres otros tambien puedes decirme, recuerda que to lo hare con gusto n.n keykoooo esteeeeeee .... Veras, respecto a shaymin .... ^^U YA HABIA ECLOSIONADO COMO HACE ANTES QUE ME FUERA, pero sigue en nivel 1 por no ponerlo en tu equipoypor ser muy debil :S I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 00:31 2 nov 2010 (UTC) Sabe Rizo defenza y desarrollo y le agrego autoexplosion :) I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 00:35 2 nov 2010 (UTC) consulta los pokemon que me diste en que nivel estan Ok No importa yo la borro. Warrior Fantom 20:26 4 nov 2010 (UTC) como luchar???? como luchar¿¿¿ me explicas rey planta??? Warrior Fantom 20:34 4 nov 2010 (UTC) ewe deja que kinglucas haga su guarderia en PE esta lleno de guarderias dejao si el queire hacer una J A 20:44 4 nov 2010 (UTC) graciaas gracias rey planta me decis q nivel y q ataques tiene y no no estoy enfadado por lo de la guarderia asi q te perdono Oye Leader Oye, como ya esta esto de los lideres listo, dile a todos los demas, que empiezen a crear su gim (a los lideres), que se basen en Este, que lo hagan asi, y solo asi, si no saben aplicar plas plantillas y el color, me lo dejan a mi (tu puedes ayudar :D) y tambien crea el tuyo ^^ I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 17:52 5 nov 2010 (UTC) ya se pero ya se pero , preguntaselo a kan o a lion nose si peudo tener combate, por que todavia nose terino la region preguntaselo a ellos por mie staria bien, solo hago por chat de wikia o xat. no por e mail o discucion , 1- no me dejan pasar el e-mail 2- por discu es un quilombo [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 04:58 6 nov 2010 (UTC) ewe aun no entiendo esto pero tengo 3 medallas y lo de zona de captura si tengo tantas medallas me dan a un pokemon? si es asi quiero el mijumaru de la zona de captura agua ewe [[User:El glaceon macho|'кιηg']] [[User talk :El glaceon macho|'υ¢нιнa σ нαтαкє?']] 22:35 7 nov 2010 (UTC) ok, te lo ganas I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 23:20 7 nov 2010 (UTC) pokes n_nU los de hielo los tienes bien pero se me habia olvidado cogelos J A 00:56 8 nov 2010 (UTC) como se ganan medallas lo explica todo =3 alguien averigua quien soy 14:11 8 nov 2010 (UTC) Toma Archivo:Piedra solar.png ahi esta x3 gracias pr comprar en nuestra tienda x33 Haz cumplido con Exito Tu mision!! Archivo:Miltank NB.png > Nivel 15 Si lo Deseas ponlo en tu Ekipo de la Wikia Haz cumplido con Exito Tu mision!! Archivo:Combee NB.png > Nivel 20 Si lo Deseas ponlo en tu Ekipo de la Wikia. Ademas Haz ganado Archivo:Miel.png. Si quieres ponlo en tu Mochila de la Wikia! Te servira para la zona insecto!. Haz cumplido con Exito Tu mision!! Archivo:Gloom NB.png > Nivel 20 Lo tendras en tu Ekipo Ranger OK no se como poner fondo al coso explicme vos tambien soy el nuevo lider vos ace cuanto tiempo estas bulb Warrior Fantom 22:34 8 nov 2010 (UTC) te reto typlosion > 49 Cacturne > 44 Delcatty >45 slowking >32 Espero la respuesta! Haz cumplido con Exito Tu mision!! Archivo:Bibarel NB.png> Nivel 20 Lo tendras en tu Ekipo Ranger!! Haz cumplido con Exito Tu mision!! Archivo:Huevo de Lapras by giovi.png Es tuyo por la recompenza!!!, eclosionara en 900 Ediciones Felicitaciones Haz cumplido tus 4 misiones con exito, es hora de premiarte con una piedra u objeto evolutivo, tu me pediste algo y aqui esta Archivo:Piedra solar.png!! Felicitaciones! Haz cumplido con Exito Tu mision!! Archivo:Parasect NB.png> Nivel 23 Lo tendras en tu Ekipo Ranger!! Auch Me ganaste justamente con tu Jaroda por cierto me das tu msn Auch Me ganaste justamente con tu Jaroda Archivo:Medalla_Arcoiris.png por cierto me das tu msn¿? Warrior Fantom 01:54 11 nov 2010 (UTC) Haz cumplido con Exito Tu mision!! Archivo:Trapinch NB.png> Nivel 29 Lo tendras en tu Ekipo Ranger!! Lider de Gym Con mi Ninetales,Walrein,Snorlax y Umbreon, todos al nivel 100, te desafio a un duelo de lider de gym ;D I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 23:58 12 nov 2010 (UTC) Otra wikia le deje la peticion no en esta wikia, sino en otra (^^U pero no me acuerdo en cual) intenta con PE, wikidex o vulpixpedia, recibi el rumor que la iva a revivir, asi de facil :) I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 00:52 13 nov 2010 (UTC) Oye Como se consigue un equipo PKMN? RangerArchivo:Munchlax_MM.png 16:35 16 nov 2010 (UTC) nwn Y el laboratorio donde esta o_o? RangerArchivo:Munchlax_MM.png 18:07 16 nov 2010 (UTC) Germeeen! Kieres salir en mi novela? Solo dame tu sprite, el nombre, la edad y tu personalidad (la del personaje eh?) [[User:Munchlax-code|'Dєa∂★Maѕтєя']][[User talk:Munchlax-code|'(デッドマスター)']] 18:10 16 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola Bulb, te quieres registrar en la segunda temporada de snow el reality?, aqui:http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Audiciones_Para:_Snow:El_reality_vuelve TU! * drama** xD nah solo era para recordarte que llena la ficha para mi novela Aqui llenalo pronto o si no no apareceras -.- nwn llenalo ewe [[User:El glaceon macho|'King']] [[User talk:El glaceon macho|'Hatake']] 00:14 18 nov 2010 (UTC) perdon por entrometerme soy tai....digo....TOMAS!!!!! >.< @.@ SI NO FUERA POR SO... @.@ PERDON SEBASTIAN.... bueno el propone que para tu novela de cuando te transformas en pokemon, la pikachu ( no me acuerdo el nombre ¬¬ ) reconoce a barbara y se pone euforica y era por que ella y su equipo ( el equipo ambar ) van a salvar el mundo pero no reconoce a mi equipo ( sabes cual es no ? ) hasta que se da cuenta a ' ULTIMA HORA ' y ya ambos equipos se fueron bueno.... ' eso era =) --Usuario:Meganium1530' GERMAN SOY BELEN MARINA ( ya sabes quien es solo quita la ultima " a " y reemplazala por la " e" ) CON SEBASTIAN Y TOMAS DESAPARECIERON!!!!! CONECTATE POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!!-- sorry no me podia conectar a msn MAÑANA A MAS TARDAR LASTIMA QUE SE PERDERAN LA PRUEBA COEF 2 DE MATEMATICAS ToT '''--Usuario:Meganium1530 D: perdon por esto [[Usuario:Kangaskhan 1| Sfero, elemental de gravedad ]] 01:51 5 dic 2010 (UTC) Mayores oportunidades La erdad puse a esos 2 porque ¿solo principales? hay que dar un espacio a los secundariosm ademas esos eras los mejores sprite :) [[Usuario:Kangaskhan 1| Sfero, elemental de gravedad ]] 16:08 8 dic 2010 (UTC) OK claro, como es tu nombre, el mio es Alex te parece este finde se semana (sabado) a las tres de la tarde hora paraguaya (estoy de vacas allí) bueno no te sera fácil >=D alguien averigua quien soy 21:10 9 dic 2010 (UTC) ok donde vives e investigare que hora es alla, bueno los niveles de mis pkmn estarán por los 30 te parece? alguien averigua quien soy 21:36 9 dic 2010 (UTC) estaba... pensando porque no la hacemos en 5 minutos x3, ya que estamos conectados, por sierto ¿vamos a pelear porque quieres mi medalla verdad? si es asi ahora creo un nuevo entrenador =3 bueno te espero en Frente de batalla con el nombre Ariana alguien averigua quien soy 22:02 9 dic 2010 (UTC) te esperare con el nombre Vilma no Ariana alguien averigua quien soy 22:08 9 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola bulb n_n quiero a Boappu evoluciona con piedra fuego alguien averigua quien soy 15:00 13 dic 2010 (UTC) bulb como hago para hacer mi novela y sus audiciones??dime el lider mental 16:37 21 dic 2010 (UTC)¿pregunta? AYUDA.... BULB AYUDAME EN MI PAGINA DE USUARIO por favor DIME el lider mental 16:49 21 dic 2010 (UTC)ayudame o3o es trasparente !! Hola bulb :), oye, estaba editando mi novela, pongo imagenes y veo tu imagen, la de german, la que siemore usas, pero note que esa version era trasparente, sin ol fondo blanco , y es aqui donde estra la cosa: ¿como se hace para que una imagen sea trasparente? es para saber, hacer asi mas regalos :D (oye, te acabas de volver el sempai de entrenamiento de inicio de aventura de la Usuario:Princess Suzie), eso es todo :D Sferoh ~ Elemental de Gravedad 18:51 21 dic 2010 (UTC) P.D: Espero que te aya agradado la version pijo de german, cuando lo estaba escribiendo, me mataba de la risa, espero que te guste y no te sientas mal o ofendido ;D Sferoh ~ Elemental de Gravedad 18:51 21 dic 2010 (UTC) tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente asi es yo me puse en aventuras en kanto:el remake 2 y tu o kan me borraron de ahi asi que mejor me ponen de nuevo,soy nuevo en este wiki que alguien me enseñe el lider mental 17:26 23 dic 2010 (UTC) hey bulb Como le pones transparencia a la imagen? ._. [[User:KingDragon 5|►►►King...]] ''●'' [[Usuario Discusión:KingDragon 5|Yes?◄◄◄ ']] 23:07 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Shroomish ... Como se consigue ... ?? facil, es asi ^^ : FELIZ NAVIDAD !! **Kan le da un Shroomish de nivel 15 - hembra - que sabe espabila :D** --Sferoh ~ Elemental de Gravedad 00:50 24 dic 2010 (UTC) P.D: puedo dartelo porque lidero la zona Planta n_n Hay una forma ... me gustaria que hagas trasparente este Sprite :D Archivo:Jose_Kan_2.png --Sferoh ~ Elemental de Gravedad 13:43 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Las cosas claras Holap Bulb ... este ... como sabes, ultimamente hemos peleado mucho, y e sido cruel u malo contigo (bloqueos-insultos-y otras cosas secretas) y como es navida... un tiempo de perdonar y dar ... me gustaria que me perdonaras, y que vovlamos a ser los buenos amigos de antes ... tambien os quiero dar esto ... 10px con la Mt de cortefuria ... Y otra cosa extra: 94000130 FDFF0000 94000130 FDFF0000 B2101D40 00000000 D9000000 00111D10 C0000000 0000000C DC000000 00000004 D6000000 000233E8 D1000000 00000000 C0000000 0000000A D6000000 000233E8 D2000000 00000000 94000130 FEFF0000 B2101D40 00000000 D9000000 00111D10 C0000000 0000000C D6000000 000233E8 DC000000 00000004 D2000000 00000000 94000130 FFFB0000 B2101D40 00000000 DA000000 00111D10 D4000000 00002400 D3000000 00000000 D7000000 0207404C D2000000 00000000 Es un codigo para el Platino (revise tu pag en Wikidex y deseas completarlo, esto te podria ayudar), eso si, lo nesecitas en ingles, con esto, puedes hacer que te aparecesca los 493 pokémon de la cuarta generacion (podrias tener un bulbasaur nivel 100 si lo deseas :D) es facil de usar, pones la funcion de calculadora del pokéreloj, primero, pones el numero del pokémon de pokédex nacional (no es nesecario tenerla) , presiona L y despues presionas "Clean",en el reloj, despues, escojes el nivel y ahi pones R, despues lo borras otra vez, y despues, pones la naturaleza 0) Hardy 1) Lonely 2) Brave 3) Adamant 4) Naughty 5) Bold 6) Docile 7) Relaxed Impish 9) Lax 10) Timid 11) Hasty 12) Serious 13) Jolly 14) Naive 15) Modest 16) Mild 17) Quiet 1 Bashful 19) Rash 20) Calm 21) Gentle 22) Sassy 23) Careful 24) Quirky ahi presiinas Enter y vuelves a presionar clean, una vez ahi, camina al pasto y te sale el pokémon (no disponible para los brillantes) si nesecitas ayuda, visita este Video :D ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cVyuPx1TP4c ) y este es paar 999 masterball, para no tener problemas en captura (asi tener a TODOS los legendarios nivel 100) 94000130 FCFF0000 B2101D40 00000000 E0000D00 0000003C 03E70001 00000000 00000000 00000000 00000000 00000000 00000000 00000000 00000000 00000000 00000000 00000000 00000000 00000000 00000000 00000000 D2000000 00000000 Saludos :D, y feliz navidad (me gustaria salir en Viajando por Sinnoh como un posible rival amistoso) Sferoh ~ Elemental de Gravedad 19:51 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Bulb estas activo? [[User:KingDragon 5|►►►King...]] '●''' [[Usuario Discusión:KingDragon 5|''Yes?◄◄◄ '']] 18:03 28 dic 2010 (UTC) SIIII !! x3 claro, hace tiempo que esta wikia deveria tener de esas ¿te podrias encargar tu? que no soy muy buen con el truco de las plantillas ^^U P.D: Tu equipo en OMG ser ..... Me conocen como Kan ¿Me quiere conocer? 20:12 28 dic 2010 (UTC) ^^U a eso no ... Veras .___. .... al poner "y tu equipo sera ...", me referia que te seria sorpresa, no que lo escojieras, pero me quedo con Pikachu ;D .... Me conocen como Kan ¿Me quiere conocer? 20:33 28 dic 2010 (UTC) -.- bulb ... mira la fecha de cuando empieza el evento Me conocen como Kan ¿Me quiere conocer? 02:39 29 dic 2010 (UTC) bien xP [[User:KingDragon 5|''►►►King...]] '●''' [[Usuario Discusión:KingDragon 5|''Yes?◄◄◄ '']] 14:07 29 dic 2010 (UTC) sneasel ... veras, prefiero ahora poner a senasel para el proyecto Wikia, asi que te esperas Me conocen como Kan ¿Me quiere conocer? 18:21 29 dic 2010 (UTC) que onda leader bulb por favor hazme un sprite apariencia:pelonegro medio parado,camisa negra con una calavera en medio y sangre alrededor de ella,pantalon de mezclilla y zapatos negros y otra cosa ¿quieres ser mi amigo? el lider mental 17:15 30 dic 2010 (UTC) !!ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE TENDREMOS QUE REINICIAR TODO DESDE ZERO?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NPS¡(no puede ser¡) todo nuestro trabajo sera en vano? creo que explotare algo que empieza con la "k" solo 2 palabras "por que?¡¡ (:c keyko, estado: maliciosa >:( e.e Mis sprites son una gran MIERDA ewe asi que me harias uno? x3 [[User:KingDragon 5|''►►►King...]] '●''' [[Usuario Discusión:KingDragon 5|''Yes?◄◄◄ '']] 22:12 2 ene 2011 (UTC) :P ewe cabello negro xD camiseta azul celeste e.e y pantalon negro xP [[User:KingDragon 5|''►►►King...]] '●''' [[Usuario Discusión:KingDragon 5|''Yes?◄◄◄ '']] 19:45 3 ene 2011 (UTC) Novela (S) Bulb ... este .... ME CAES MAL Y TE VOY A BLOQUEAR ... xD es broma, broma ... oye, pero no vengo a molestar, mira, este ultimamaente e empezado muchas novelas y la e borrado, ando muy carente de imaginacion ... y como tu al parecer ya no editas VS ... me pregunte si tu y yo, los dos juntos, hacemos una novela :D .... de formato Cara MM y con imagenes de ataques ¿que os parece? ... poninmedo fondo, color a las letras y cosas asi ... espero que aceptes xD Atte. Me conocen como Kan ¿Me quiere conocer? 21:09 6 ene 2011 (UTC) Los protas de la novela y sus ataques Lo pense y creo que son los mejores, por stats, tipos y ventajas como desventajas, espero que te guste :D (y tambie porque son las imagenes que encontre) Gabite Archivo:Gabite_preprarando_Filo_roca.jpg|Filo roca preparando Archivo:Gabite_cargando_Filo_roca.jpg|Filo roca cargando Archivo:Gabite_lanzando_Filo_roca.jpg|Filo roca lanzando Archivo:Gabite_usando_Lanzallamas.jpg|Lanzallamas Archivo:Gabite_usando_garra_dragón.jpg|Garra dragón Archivo:Gabite_usando_golpe_aéreo.png|Golpe aereo Gimer Archivo:Grimer_usando_Doble_equipo.png|Doble equipo Archivo:Grimer_usando_bomba_lodo.png|Bomba lodo Archivo:Grimer_usando_gas_venenoso.png|gas venenoso Murkrow Archivo:Murkrow_Bola-Sombra.png|Bola sombra Archivo:Murkrow_Furia.jpg|Frustacion Archivo:Murkrow_ataque_cielo.jpg|Ataque cielo Archivo:Murkrow_haze.jpg|Neblina (el de hielo) Mawile No le encontre ataques Plusle Tengo pensado que aqui, plusle pueda hacer un munun de mentira con cargas electricas Archivo:Plusle_usando_Retroceso.png|Retroceso Archivo:Plusle_y_Minun_usando_Chispa.jpg|Chispa Archivo:Minun_y_Plusle_usando_chispazo.jpg|Chispaso Archivo:Minum_y_pluse_usando_refuerzo.jpg|Refuerzo Mantyke Tenia esta idea, era un huevo, que tenia Gabite y Grimer a cuidar ... nacio, y poreso tan pocos ataques :P Archivo:Mantyke_usando_Rayo_burbuja.jpg|Rayo burbuja Eso es todo atte. --Me conocen como Kan ¿Me quiere conocer? 17:37 7 ene 2011 (UTC) bulb tu editas como este Archivo:Germán Anime 2.png En paint o en photoshop e_eJA 18:09 8 ene 2011 (UTC) ---- Wikia Region (Help!) Hola bulb .. como te as dado cuenta, ya a empezado la wikia region ¿que te parecen los articulos? Oye, para ti amigo mio, ya tengo una tarea en la que puedas ayudar ... Quiero que TU seas el encargado de Crear los articulos de los pokémon (No ac la tremenda, sino como tu los haces, el link del Pokémon de Wikidex y 2 imagenes) y lo mismo quiero que hagas con las MT y MO (Basados en los de la cuarta Generacion) Eso es todo, espero que puedas hacerlo ;D Atte. Me conocen como Kan ¿Me quiere conocer? 14:44 10 ene 2011 (UTC) ok no importa xD JA 15:19 12 ene 2011 (UTC) bulb puedo ayudar con los sprites de NB brillantes? JA 02:36 13 ene 2011 (UTC) Trasparente Archivo:Jay_McCastle_II.png Hola Bulb .. oye, para alguna futura novela .. usare este sprite, y me gustaria que pusieras trasparente porfavor atte. Me conocen como Kan ¿Me quiere conocer? 01:47 15 ene 2011 (UTC) HOLA bulbasaur no entiendo que es eso de Popkémon online Pokéinvestigador 19:38 25 ene 2011 (UTC) Respuestas Hola, Bueno estas son: Fuego: Charmander: es Monstruo pero tambien dragon Cyndaquil: su naturalez es timida Baoppu: evo. con una piedra fuego Electrico: Pikachu: pantalla luz y agilidad creo que eso es todo, gracias Ferbus 02:58 8 feb 2011 (UTC) Saludos Saludos viejo amigo te hablo de la flota de la republica galactica de naboo(cambio).Te pregunto hace cuantos dias empezo el proyecto wikia region.Sin nada mas que decir me despido nos vemos en mustafar a las 2100 hs El destructor de planetas Darth Vader 18:51 3 abr 2011 (UTC) oye bulb yo soy admin pq me quitaste D:Archivo:Darkrai_icon.gifDarkrai VsCresseliaArchivo:Cresselia_icon.gif 20:48 30 abr 2011 (UTC)